


Lallybroch B&B: The Unexpected Guest

by thetranquilteal (dragonBug27)



Series: Lallybroch B&B [2]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bed & Breakfast, F/M, Lallybroch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonBug27/pseuds/thetranquilteal
Summary: Rabbie is a model guest, Fergus is acting strangely and there's something up with Ronald McNab. When an unexpected guest turns up in the middle of the night at the Lallybroch B&B, Jamie and Claire are determined to find out what is going on.





	Lallybroch B&B: The Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is part of a modern day au series called Lallybroch B&B. You can read the first instalment The Beginning by following the links above but as a short reminder for those who have already read it or are happy to read this without doing so: Jamie & Claire have turned Lallybroch into the first LGBTQ friendly B&B in the Highlands specializing in weddings and holiday adventures. Their adopted son Fergus is now 16/17yo and his friend Rabbie has just turned 15yo.

“Milord?” 

Jamie looked up to find Fergus curling his body around the door frame to his study.

“Fergus! Come in,” Jamie tossed down his pen and leaned back in his chair. “It’s about time I took a break.”

“I know it’s late, but I was wondering if I could ask you a favour, Milord...”

Jamie went to straighten up but caught himself just in time, forcing himself to maintain a calm exterior. Fergus may be many things but he was never one to ask for anything.

“Aye,” replied Jamie, “what is it ye need, Fergus?”

“Well, I was wondering if it would be alright for Rabbie to stay the night? I know it’s a school night but he can borrow some of my clothes to wear to school tomorrow, it won’t be a problem.”

“Where is yon Rabbie?” Jamie hadn’t seen him since their evening meal in the dining room after which he had headed straight to the study to continue going through the paperwork that had piled up on his desk over the week.

“In the kitchen talking to Milady,” replied Fergus. 

“Is there any particular reason why ye want Rabbie to stay tonight? Could he no’ stay another night - on the weekend perhaps?”

Fergus shook his head. “We just both thought it would be a good idea. We won’t stay up late and I’ll still do my chores before I leave for school in the morning. You won’t even notice he’s here, I promise.”

“That’s no’ what I’m concerned about, but aye, Rabbie can stay as long as it’s okay with his folks.”

“Maybe you could call them, Milord?” Asked Fergus, eagerly. “They might be more lenient if you were the one who spoke to them.”

“His father is Ronald, Ronald McNab, aye?” 

“Oui, Milord.”

“I went to school with Ronald, ken? I’ll give him a call now.” Jamie waved his hand towards the door. Fergus took the hint and left - although he suspected Fergus wasn’t going to go very far. 

Jamie pulled out the town directory to locate the McNab’s number and dialled. 

“McNab.”

“Ronald? It’s James Fraser, down at the Lallybroch B&B. How are ye?”

“What’s Robert done now?”

“Naye…” replied Jamie, taken aback. “Rabbie hasna done anything. Actually, I’m callin’ to seek permission for Rabbie to spend the night here with Fergus. The boys ha--”

“I’ll get in the car and drive over to pick him up now, Fraser.” Ronald interrupted.

“Are ye sure, Ronald? It’s really nae problem having another person in the house, ken?”

“I’ll be there in 15.” Said Ronald before ending the call.

Jamie looked down at the phone in his hand. That wasn’t at all how he expected that phone call to go.

Jamie placed the receiver back in its cradle and wasn’t at all surprised when Fergus re-entered the room.

“What did he say, Milord? Can Rabbie stay?”

“I’m sorry, lad. Not tonight. His da is coming by to pick him up now. Maybe another night, ken?”

Fergus’ face fell but he didn’t say anything. 

“I’ll go out to greet him, aye?” Jamie stood up from his desk and moved across the room towards Fergus to place a hand on his shoulder. “You go and make sure Rabbie is ready when he arrives.”

Jamie, Fergus and Rabbie were all standing on the front steps by the time Robert McNab’s dark green Range Rover pulled to a stop in front of the manor house.

Robert wound down his window as Jamie approached the car.

“Good to see ye, Fraser.”

“You too, Robert.” 

The men shook hands as Fergus and Rabbie said their goodbyes.

“It wouldna been any trouble to have Rabbie stay the night. Truly. He’s a model guest, ye ken. Perhaps we can organise for Rabbie to stay a night that falls on a weekend.”

“We’ll talk about it when we get home,” Robert said turning to Rabbie. “Time to go.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Fraser,” Rabbie offered politely as he climbed into the passenger seat of the car. “Thank ye for supper. Mrs. Fraser, too.”

“Yer welcome, Rabbie.” Jamie smiled. “Anytime.”

Fergus came to stand beside Jamie as they watched the car drive away into the night. 

 

\-----

 

“Jamie,” whispered Claire, “maybe if you spoke what was on your mind you might be able to stop tossing and turning. And we _ both _ might just get some sleep tonight.”

Jamie rolled onto his side to face her. There was only a quarter moon tonight but he could still make out the outline of her dark curly hair stark against the pillow.

“I’m sorry, Sassenach,” Jamie apologised as he reached out and gently tugged on a curl. “I just canna stop thinking about young Rabbie.”

“Mmm?” Claire hummed.

“Fergus so rarely asks us for anything. And I canna think what prompted him to ask for Rabbie to stay tonight of all nights - ye dinna think it’s because he likes the boy, do ye?” The thought had suddenly come to mind.

“Well, it is possible but... I don’t think so,” Claire replied. “He’s a lovely young boy, though. He was very polite while listening to me ramble about herbs and their medicinal qualities while we were in the kitchen earlier this evening.”

“Aye, he is,” agreed Jamie. “I wouldna minded him staying but his father didna seem to think it was even worth discussing.”

“I’ve never met him, but perhaps I could talk to him about Rabbie staying a night in the future,” Claire curled her arm around Jamie’s torso. “It’s not worth losing sleep over, I’ll take care of it.”

 


End file.
